Lost Pieces
by 7dragons7
Summary: In the course of a week everything that mattered vanished from my life. Each one going to a place that I cannot reach. Once more it feels like I have to put the pieces of my heart together... except someone went and stole all the pieces. I am simply left with an impossible mess. A problem I can not solve. And so I wonder. What is the point of it all? (Prideshiping Character Death)


Blue eyes were fixed upon his seemingly unending paper work. It was important that he got this done so his company could begin building a Kaibaland in America. There was a great deal of competition in that part of the world when it came to theme parks but he was certain it would do well and blow that rat and rabbit out of the water.

However his concentration was weak at best. It had only been a few days since he had returned from Egypt. The memories and things he'd been forced to at least acknowledge in some way were still weighing heavily on him. And more importantly… the loss of a rival. One he'd never been able to beat.

Yes. Yugi still existed and was still someone he may one day decided to stomp on, should he ever feel the need to pick up his deck again. But dueling Yugi wasn't the same as dueling the… _other_. It wasn't the card game challenge. It was on a whole other level. Yugi always seemed to lie down to his insults and well… anything. It was the dog that would bite back with weak barks. But the other… the other never put up with any of that. He would fire back. Bullet for bullet. And for once he didn't feel as though it was hard to speak to someone. He could hold a conversation and not feel the horrid awkwardness and distress that he faced everyday here in the office. It was someone other than Mokuba that he could speak with, however venomously.

And there was nothing more difficult than trying to speak to someone. It was impossibly hard and it just caused a great deal of stress day in and day out. To his credit, he figured he did alright considering. He'd only be considered aloof and that was that. No one credited how he acted to something much more troubling. Not that there was anything wrong with it, but people always looked for a scandal… And what would be bigger than the CEO of Kibacorp being autistic? People were cruel and it would probably hurt his stocks and among other things because people didn't know how to handle someone who was a little different. What was wrong with him wasn't stopping him from running his company and taking care of Mokuba. And that is what he feared the most. If someone found out… they'd take his little brother away from him. If being a very busy billionaire and CEO wasn't drawing enough concerns from teachers already this would drive everything over the edge and he'd lose the only thing in his life that mattered. He lived and breathed for this child. If Mokuba was gone what point was there to anything anymore?

So hide it. Hide your flaws and know them well. It's what he was good at. A little mental strain was hardly anything. He'd been under mental strain his whole life. And so what if one outlet of his life was gone? Duel Monsters and rivals. Who needed either of these things? Distractions really… he would just plunge deeper into his work, that way he'd have to talk to people less and everyone would understand. It was just that simple. A theme park in America. Advance the holographic technology. A new lighter more attractive duel disk style. Perhaps even customizable duel disks…

So what if that other side of Yugi was gone? Who cared if he never dueled again?

"Big brother…?"

The questioning voice of the very purpose of his life broke through his thoughts. His eyes flew open, when had they closed? "Mokuba?" he questioned in return.

"You don't look well. And it's getting late. I'm kinda hungry."

The CEO's gaze drifted towards the clock on his computer. Nine o'clock at night. Mokuba hadn't eaten yet. And it was a school night. He ran his long fingers through his dark chestnut hair and let out a deep sigh. This is why they'd take Mokuba away if they were to learn anything more about him… This was no life for a child.

Forcing a rare smile even for Mokuba he pushed himself up from his desk. "We'll grab something to eat on the way home."

The younger Kaiba smiled a tiny bit in return and slid off the couch that he usually occupied while his brother worked. He grabbed his backpack and patiently waited as Seto slowly packed up. Always a bit slower to preform when they were alone. Pens would slip through his fingers from time to time, a slight air of clumsiness that the world had never seen or could begin to imagine. It was always a curious thing to the young Kaiba. How could his brother be so different here than in front of everyone else? Perhaps he could contribute it to exhaustion or under nourishment. Mokuba could admit he stumbled a bit when he was hungry or tired.

He didn't wish to ask. Why was the Seto he knew so different to the world. And it wasn't just attitude. Of course Seto would treat him differently. There was just a whole other air to him. A fierce concentration on everything and everyone. Everything he did was carried out with stressed procession. He remembered it well the first time he'd noticed it.

At the orphanage Seto and he would play chess constantly. Seto's fingers would fumble with the pieces from time to time; it was a common thing that he never really noticed until he watched Seto play against the man who would become their adoptive father. The focus in the other's eyes was absolute. From the way he handled each piece to the way he spoke. It was like he was a completely different person. But why? Why try so hard when the Seto he knew all his life was just perfect!

And yet… each and every time Seto would wear a mask that was so focused Mokuba almost couldn't recognize him anymore. So much focus in such little things… why?

"Ready Mokuba?" Seto asked finally putting his deep purple jacket on.

"Mhm!" the younger answered following along behind his brother faithfully, his previous thoughts forgotten. As they walked through the dark and empty halls of the company a thought occurred to the dark haired child. "Oh! Seto!"

"Hm?"

"Your birthday! It's your birthday in a couple of days!"

Dark brows furrowed a bit as his mind raced through the months and days on the calendar clear in his mind. Indeed… it would be his birthday. In four days. In the past he and Mokuba had never done much. Mokuba insisted he take the day off and they go out and do things. All things the CEO had no desire to be doing. All the same, he did take the day off and they would stay home and watch tv or movies and order out. It wasn't too different than any other day, in all honesty. Except that he got a present from his little brother.

Mokuba wrinkled his nose at the lack of response from his sibling. "Did you want to do anything?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"No."

"Cause I was thinking we should have a party this year."

"No."

"And invite Yugi and-"

Seto stopped abruptly before the other could finish, causing the younger of the two to run into him. "What?" he glanced over his shoulder, eyes narrowing some. "If there was to be a party why would you invite them?"

Backing up a few steps and rubbing his nose where he's squashed it, the young Kaiba looked up at the other. "Because they're your friends…?"

"They are not." Seto huffed looking away.

This time Mokuba furrowed his brow. "After all you guys had been through I thought that you'd become friends with them. Well. With Yugi at least…"

"Yugi is no longer interesting to me. I have no desire to see him or his dog."

The child sighed at his brother. He could have sworn after all that Egypt stuff… "You should have friends, Seto."

"I don't need friends." The answer was quick and sharp, stating clearly that this conversation was over. Seto began walking forward once more, strong long strides.

Mokuba didn't follow. "Yes you do." He called out over the echoes of Seto's footsteps in the empty hall.

Once more Seto stopped walking. He rolled his shoulders a bit shifting the weight of his briefcase to the other hand. "No I don't." He turned slightly so he could see his little brother clearly. "I have you. I don't need anyone else."

Mokuba knew he shouldn't feel as happy as he did for those words. But they meant everything to him. Seto was honest, always honest, with him. He meant everything he said when they spoke and showed him more affection than he'd shown everyone else in his whole life put together. Mokuba was well aware that he was the glue that held Seto to this world. And perhaps… perhaps maybe Seto needed him more than he needed Seto. Especially in the years to come. One day he would have to grow up and live a life all his own. What then would Seto do? It worried him. Truly it did. But that day was far away. Perhaps Seto would grow attached to something else. Latch onto someone else so the parting that they would eventually have to make wouldn't be so traumatizing. There was plenty of time left…

He held back these thoughts and reminders that he wouldn't be a child forever and simply beamed at the words that Seto had offered him. A bright smile that lit up the dark building. He hurried down the hall, skidding to a stop beside his brother and taking the empty hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I love you big brother."

A soft hum escaped the CEO, his own way of saying the same, Mokuba had translated after all their years together. A 'You too, little brother,' Seto wasn't good with saying what was in his heart. The fact that he'd stated that Mokuba was all he needed spoke thousands of words Seto would never actually say. It was enough for the younger Kaiba. It really was.

* * *

All the same birthdays only came once a year. And for the first time in Seto's whole life there were people that would show up who weren't business related peers and acquaintances required to show up at the tiny party some foolish and soon to be fired secretary set up.

Or at least… Mokuba hoped they would show up. He knew if anyone would it would be Yugi. He'd known from the beginning that Yugi would struggle to keep some kind of tie to Seto Kaiba. Not only because that's the kind of person he was but it was something the spirit… or other half… whatever he was, wished for it as well. The young Kaiba had heard many times the spirit call Seto a friend. And there would be no doubt that Yugi would feel the same as well.

Now. It had only been a week or so since the whole Egyptian episode. No doubt Yugi was keeping his distance from the Kaibas for now, not doing some outlandish bothering right out of the gate. Especially when he was probably grieving, in his own way, for the loss of the friend that he'd shared a body with.

He was not disappointed by the older boy who showed up at the Kaiba manor earlier that day, as promised with decorations. "I tried to avoid Duel Monster decorations with Kuribos and Dark Magicians on them." He laughed, not wishing to remind the birthday boy of his defeats.

Mokuba laughed happily, though trying to shush them both as his brother was asleep upstairs, taking the day off as agreed. Hopefully he wouldn't be too sour about this whole thing. A party with friends would be fun! He just needed to hang around Yugi and his friends more often. That's all. "Who else is coming?" he asked softly, hoping it would be more than just the three of them. Though even a plus one would be an improvement when it came to Seto Kaiba's birthday guest list.

"Well…" Yugi began, smiling a bit sheepishly as he placed the decorations in Mokuba's offered hands. "I didn't tell Jou or Honda… I don't think either would be keen on coming to this. And I think the feeling would be rather neutral on the guest of honor's side…" His gaze lowered, perhaps he felt guilty about not telling his best friends about this. But. It really was like dragons and dogs warring when the two got together. It wasn't like how Yugi and Seto talked at all. Rival vs rival. There were few people on this Earth that Seto detested more than Jounoushi "But I think I convinced Anzu to come."

"That's good." Mokuba quipped. Not a lot but good all the same. "And while he may not show it. I know Seto will be really happy that you've come. Well… happy in his own way. He does like you." Kinda sorta in his own Kaiba way.

"Heh." Yugi followed the younger Kaiba as he led his way to the main room that the stairs to the bedroom led too. That way they could surprise the elder Kaiba as soon as he came downstairs from his once a year sleeping-in day. "I think he likes the Pharaoh a lot more than he likes me."

Mokuba frowned a bit unraveling the streamers so he could start decorating. "Well… I don't think that's completely true. He did like that other side of you, when it came to being a rival and all… You were different. The more understanding side… while everyone else is yelling you understand." The younger of the two's frowned deepened some. "It's hard for him Yugi… it really is."

Violet orbs took on a curious light. "What do you mean?"

"I… well. I don't really know myself… It's hard to explain and I don't even know if it makes any sense. Perhaps because I've just know him all my life. He just has a hard time with people. Yelling at him is never going to make him do anything, you know? He's just going to withdraw more and more. Like. Do you remember during Battle City and Bakura got really hurt and you all stormed his room and demanded and demanded that he land."

Yugi nodded some, his own brow furrowing a bit now as he recalled the memory fairly well.

"Well. Not that he'd change his mind any. But if it had been handled a little better. If everyone didn't always charge at him like he's a villain… He's not bad, my brother. He just…" Mokuba sighed trying to figure out how to phrase it. "I don't think he's very good with people. Even at work he has a really hard time. He always has. Since the orphanage." The younger Kaiba hesitated a bit before continuing. He shouldn't be telling Yugi about these things. Their personal life that his brother so carefully avoided mentioning to anyone. But this was Yugi. What harm was there in telling him the smallest things? So long as he was careful about what he said to the other… "In the orphanage… I was picked on a lot. And Seto would come and defend me. But. I also had friends occasionally. Seto never did. He's never had friends. Just me. So…"

Did it sound like he was begging Yugi to be his brother's friend? Oh, he hoped not. Seto would be furious if he ever got wind of this conversation. But he felt compelled to all the same to tell this story. To explain that his brother was so alone in this world. Not so that they'd feel sorry for Seto. No one should feel sorry for Seto! But so that they could understand him a little bit. So they wouldn't hate him so much. Because… maybe they still did… just a little bit still even after all that they had gone through together.

Yugi and the others. They didn't get to see the Seto he saw. They didn't know what a great person he was. He just wanted…

A soft knock at the door cut their conversation short before Yugi could say something in response. "I'll hang up these streamers Mokuba, you go get the door."

The young Kaiba nodded and hurried over before someone was foolish enough to ring the bell and wake the dragon upstairs. He opened the door just slightly and smiled at the lovely woman at the door. "Anzu."

The woman smiled weakly, she looked like she'd rather be anywhere else but here. "Yeah. Hi Mokuba." She shifted her weight from foot to foot and held out the card. "I wasn't sure what to get him so... I got him a card with a duel monsters card inside… but I'm sure he already has it. So." She shrugged a bit defeated like.

"That's alright." Mokuba said quickly. "I never know what to get him either." He offered a faint laugh before stepping aside to let her in.

"Right. Is Yugi here?" She cautiously entered, peering around a bit. Her eyes widening a bit. "Oh. Wow. This place… it's nice."

"Thanks! Seto and I decorated it. Well. Mostly Seto. He said things should match and stuff. And yeah. Yugi is here. I'll show you the way."

Thankfully Anzu didn't seem as cold once she saw Yugi and she even helped to decorate. The three talked softly in the room about past duels and their adventures. It was really nice. Mokuba wished it could always be this way.

In fact he was so wrapped up in his conversation that he didn't hear or notice his older brother descending the stairs. Still in a half asleep state, mindlessly having gotten dressed as he usually did when he first woke up. He was just pulling his shirt down when he paused on the last few steps.

"_What_ is going on here?"

Mokuba jumped in his seat, quickly standing up. "Oh Seto. Um. Happy birthday!" he held out his arms, the other three following his lead in standing up and saying happy birthday. It wasn't the big surprise that he had hoped…

The look on Seto's face was neutral to most, but he knew his brother well. He wasn't pleased. Though he supposed he should have suspected this reaction. He had just hoped that…

"Seto…?"

The elder Kaiba had not expected this. This was turning out to be the worst birthday ever, and he had had quite a few wretched ones. He half considered just going back up stairs and ignoring everyone there. Nothing like shutting himself up in his bedroom for a whole day. However… his brother, foolishly, thought this was a good idea. Had probably worked hard on all of this nonsense. And it would probably break his heart if he avoided everyone…

He released his shirt and placed his hands at his side. Concentrate. Focus. He ran a hand through his hair not sure if he had done anything with it when he stumbled through his morning routine. Felt smooth enough…

Mokuba slowly walked up to his brother. "Seto… we just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. It's just us. No one else is coming."

The elder Kaiba's gaze drifted over the others in the room. Noting it was two others. Yugi of course. And Anzu… "Right." He murmured softly descending the last few stairs.

"We were planning on having lunch and come back here for cake. I made one earlier this morning." Mokuba smiled a bit, stepping closer to his brother and tugging on his sleeve a bit, encouraging him to come join them.

Yes. His birthday wouldn't be complete without Mokuba's diabetes inducing cake. It was a tradition. _Between them_. And now he had to share it with other people.

The elder Kaiba attempted to say something but all he could do was nod just slightly. He hadn't expected people to be here. People he didn't really care for. People he'd have to talk to. Or at least be expected to talk to. That wretched suffocating pressure of socializing with them. People who had no interest in what he was interested in, aside from duel monsters. And even then… he had no interest in talking about duel monsters with Yugi.

"Here." Anzu grabbed her card from the table and walked over to the two brothers. She thrust it out to the elder Kaiba, a bossy attitude about her. "This is from me. Happy birthday. Now. Go get one of your jackets or whatever it is you wear when you're not being a haughty duelist and let's go to lunch. Mokuba worked really hard to set this all up." She placed her hands on her hips as he fumbled with the card she'd given him, his eyes focusing on the spiraling letters that she's used to write his name. His fully name… He found it curious.

"Right." He muttered. "I'll go get a jacket from upstairs then." He forced the words out and retreated back up the stairs, missing the girl's sigh of relief.

"I kinda thought that might go… badly." She said taking a few steps back, a small smile appearing. "But he's just like the rest of you boys. You need a woman's touch." Turns out the great Seto Kaiba could be bossed around and lectured just as easily as Jou and Honda! She'd taken both of them by the ear a number of times and gave them a mouthful when they were being little pricks.

Mokuba gave her a weak smile almost wanting to apologize for his brother. But it felt wrong to do so. He was the one who knew how Seto was. He shouldn't have brought anyone over… He'd be certain to apologize after all of this. He just wanted to have someone celebrate with them. For Seto to have friends. A stepping stone for a life that was to come…

The small group didn't have to wait long for the CEO to come back downstairs, more appropriately dressed for going out this time around. His usual black attire bringing out his pale skin and slim form. And instead of his usual white Kaiba Corp jacket he wore a long dark coat. No heavy flair at the end like what was normally seen.

Mokuba smiled at his brother, latching onto his sleeve again so he could lead them into the limo and head off to lunch. To the others Seto probably looked like he always did. Distant and stoic. The emotionless dragon that looked down on them. Mokuba knew better. He was stressed and uneasy. Perhaps a bit disappointed in him… betrayed even. Feeling a bit put out, Mokuba let his fingers trail down and lace them with his brother's hand. He offered a light squeeze, a reassuring squeeze. This would be alright.

It was a rather chilly October afternoon, the wind biting at their skin a bit. The driver got the door to the limo.

"So. Kaiba." Yugi bravely began as he slid in to the row across from Seto. "How old are you today."

Cold blue eyes slowly drifted to Yugi as the question was asked, there was a pregnant pause before Seto straightened up a bit and cleared his throat forming an answer. "Twenty."

"That's right. I forget you're quite a bit older than us… Jounoshi is nineteen this year and he's the oldest out of all us … well. You're the oldest I suppose." He laughed a tiny bit.

"Wasn't that spirit of yours actually the oldest?" Seto asked rather promptly much to his own surprise that the words had come out so smoothly and with little thought and effort.

It seemed to have taken everyone by surprise. That Seto would even admit to the spirit at all when he'd spent so much time saying such things didn't exist. For a moment Yugi looked sad at the mention but offered a brightened smile. "I suppose you're right. He was the oldest."

Anzu quickly changed the topic and it fell into things he had no interest in. College and such things he could not participate in. His gaze drifted out the tinted window as the car sped along the road. His eyes narrowing slightly as they reached a part of the city he was unfamiliar with and for good reason.

"Where are you taking us, Mokuba?" he questioned suddenly, butting through their current conversation.

"Hm? Oh. It's this Italian place Jo- one of Yugi's friends told him about. It's supposed to be really good and in a far off part of town."

If by far off they meant bad part… The almost slip of his brother didn't go unnoticed. Trust that dog to suggest some seedy horrible place. He brooded about this for a moment considering telling the driver to take them some place where they wouldn't be killed or mugged…

"I thought this would be good," explained Mokuba sensing his brother's discontent. "I didn't want to take you to some busy popular place where you'd be bogged down by the press. Especially with Yugi with us."

Well… that did make sense. The CEO and King of Card Games, arch rivals having dinner together. Oh the papers would talk; especially when he could count on the other's not being noticed. It would just be focused on them the others that they'd be dining with forgotten to make the story seem more scandalous. So with a bit of disdain Seto allowed himself to be led into this rather… shifty looking restaurant.

The inside wasn't as dreary as the outside. For a few moments the elder Kaiba allowed himself to wonder what poor soul had gone with the mutt into this place? His thoughts at once went to that blonde woman that followed around Yugi's gang now and then. He could actually see that perhaps in the evening this might be a date night like place for those who had little money to spare. There was unlit candles and places for flowers and lots of seats for just two.

They were seated at once as this clearly wasn't a busy lunchtime place and a rather painful silence fell over them. The awkwardness of the whole situation in full force now. And while Seto didn't mind the silence he didn't care for the atmosphere this one was bringing. He wasn't going to be the one who broke through it. What could he possibly say to these people? Perhaps it might be slightly easier if it was just Yugi… perhaps. Or if it was that spirit… yes. He could talk to him. Even if it was combative quips back and forth. A rival. The encouraging but irritating other side that every person needs. The one that would push him to be a better duelist to force him to really strategize and become better and better. Had they more time… He knew he could have beaten him.

"Do you still duel, Yugi?" Mokuba finally broke the silence asking a question he probably already knew, for Seto's sake in actually attempting to make conversation… should he choose to.

"Um…" Yugi's eyes darted between the two brothers for a moment. "Not… really. It hasn't really been as appealing since the Pharaoh left. Kind of... lack luster almost." He chuckled sadly. "I still play with my friends a bit. But that's it." He smiled a bit sadly his eyes darting to the eldest of them at the table once more. "And… what about you Kaiba? Do you still duel?"

Duel Monsters. An easy topic for him to discuss. It's why business meetings and company conversations didn't go as badly as they could when he hated to speaking to so many people at one time. There were certain subjects he simply flourished in. "No. I stopped playing even before he left. At that last tournament… I was trying to stop. There are things that need to be done within the company. I haven't picked it back up since, not really." Save for one or two times when the need was there. Like when Bakura, apparently the evil spirit of Ryou, came to his company and caused a great deal of ruckus just to get him to go to Egypt. Which, if he thought about, he'd probably have been content not going and never learning of his rival leaving… Well. He'd probably have found out. But he wouldn't know now and he'd probably be happier for it.

"You could probably become champion again. Especially if I don't participate anymore. It'd be easy. You're a great duelist Kaiba. Even more so than when you were the World Champion."

Yugi's voice was grating on his already worn nerves. He didn't need this chatter about what he could be. He really didn't care to get back in that world. It seemed so dull now… "The title isn't the same if I can't get it back from the one who stole it from me."

Violet orbs blinked in mild confusion. "The Pharaoh…?" He smiled a bit lowering his gaze. "Do you miss him?"

Seto wouldn't even dignify that with a response, he simply scoffed at such an absurd suggestion.

"We all miss him, Kaiba." Anzu chimed in.

"He was really fond of you, Kaiba. Thought of you as a true friend despite your differences and such."

This was now treading into very uncomfortable territory for numerous amounts or reasons and he'd never been more grateful to see food in his life, as the plates were set down before them, ceasing the idiotic conversation for the moment.

Carefully he picked up his fork, his entire being concentrating and focusing. It seemed all the more difficult with people here, as it always did. The conversation seemed to have picked up on a topic he didn't know nor care for. Something about Anzu and her dance career and college once more. Dull subjects…

He'd never went to college, for obvious reasons. College wouldn't have done anything for him anyway, despite perhaps making his social interactions better or worse… People said your college years were the best of your life, he wouldn't know, but he honestly couldn't fathom how that was possible…

Every now and then he'd tune into their conversation but it didn't seem to really get any more interesting. They asked Mokuba if he'd be going to college, which he happily replied yes.

"But… something close to home, I think." His dared a glance at his brother. "After all! I'm the vice president of Kaiba Corp! Heh."

"That's right!" Anzu leaned in a bit. "What do you do as vice president? Is it a lot of hard work?"

The younger Kaiba smiled a bit at this. "Ah. Not really.. Seto does most of the work. I really just hold stocks and make sure he actually comes home."

"Well, that's really important too, Mokuba!" Yugi encouraged. "The company can't run if the boss doesn't take care of himself. You're probably the most important person in Kaiba Corp!"

The dark haired youth beamed at these words. "Well. One of the most important people… probably!"

And so it continued on like that for the rest of the meal. The conversation eventually drifted to duel monsters and past battles. Nothing he was interested in talking about, not with Yugi. He could talk about his glory days but he really only got a thrill when he dueled Yugi's other half… He couldn't really say he'd ever been a champion until he defeated that version of Yugi. And that day had passed. He'd never get another shot.

He wanted to one day say he was a King. A champion. A new king. Not a past King. Not a had been or a once was.

Seto blinked a few times, noting that everyone was finishing up. Finally. At least the dinner part was over. Only another hour or so of suffering through all this and then he'd go back to bed, a place he clearly shouldn't have left this morning.

He stood as the others did, Mokuba running off to pay the bill, on one of his credit cards no doubt. Not that he minded. He was usually the one who ended up paying for the birthday meals. He followed his younger brother who always seemed to forget that it was him that had to sign for the use of his card.

Mokuba beamed up at his brother offering a sheepish laugh. "I'll go get the limo then." Seto said nothing in reply and reached for the pen to sign his name for the meal. All their meals apparently. Huffing slightly he pocketed the receipt and turned around to make his way out only to find Yugi in his path, looking up at him with a bright smile.

His eyes narrowed slightly and waited for the other to say something.

"You know Kaiba… if you ever want to talk. You can. I know you miss him. I do to."

Oh. God. He really did not want this. "Yugi. I-"

His words were cut shot as loud bangs were heard outside. It made both of the young males jump. Yugi's brow furrowed and he glanced back. "What was that?"

"_Mokuba_."

Without another thought Seto side stepped the younger duelist and ran outside. They were in a bad side of town. Dangerous even. Mokuba went outside to get their limo. The bangs could have only been one thing. And a fear that he had never quite felt before was swallowing him whole by the second.

"Mokuba!" he shouted as he got outside. Police sirens could be heard slowly getting closer. His limo was there. The doors wide open. His driver kneeling over a body. Red… red covering the pavement. "No. No no…"

* * *

At first it hurt but only for a moment because then the whole world darkened in an instant. It was scary but not for the reasons it should be. He couldn't die… Seto needed him. What would happen to Seto?

"N-No. I can't go yet. My brother. He needs me!" cried the younger Kaiba. He couldn't just leave.

Light and darkness seemed to swirl about him. _Go towards the light_. Another world awaited him. But no. He couldn't go… He screamed against it. He had to go back. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the force that was pushing him into a world that Seto couldn't find him. Where he and his brother would be separated…

"No! No! Help! Please!" tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Mokuba…?" a warm hand grabbed his own and the whole world turned bright. A golden glow enveloped him for a moment.

Mokuba peered through this light, blinking in confusion for a moment. "Y-Yugi…?"

* * *

**A/N**

**I have been in this fandom forever and I finally wrote a fic. I was sort of compelled when I was looking for some Prideshipping fics and was disappointed. I'm so particular when it comes to the characters being IC especially Seto. So. I really hope I am doing them all justice. Because I'll feel like such a fail if I cannot write my babies IC.**

**As for Seto being Autistic it has been one of my headcanons forever. Forever. And I told myself if I was ever going to write a fic I would make that a part of it. I have done a ton of research about it and noted that Seto has a lot of characteristics of it. But. You can argue he doesn't, it's my headcanon and I truly feel it fits. So that will be a thing. If you're not sure what Austisim is I advise you take a quick peek through the symptoms, I find it fits Seto's character really well especially since he didn't grow up at a key point with anyone but Mokuba (While he was with his father) to help mellow it out and overcome it.**

**That being said, since I have never written anything for this fandom before I wasn't sure what was the fandom appropriate ways to write their names was. God. I feel so out of place… I just started watching the Sub version of Yugioh and am halfway through BC, so… not that really makes a difference but I feel you get a lot of interesting key points. Like, the Virtual World Mokuba Princess. And yes… so. I went with their Japanese names instead of the English ones… but I am not doing any of the Japanese phrases or titles. I used to write fics like that. My Bleach ones especially and I don't think I care for the random Japanese lingo randomly tossed in. Sometimes it fits. Sometimes it doesn't… I don't particularly care how it looks in my fics so I won't be adding them. I don't actually think it affects the story all that much.**  
**But do let me know if the names are inconsistent. I know I did Anzu but then I kept Yugi instead of doing Yuugi. If that bugs the hell out of you please let me know. I really don't know what is okay and what isn't. And I'll change it depending on what you prefer. I just. I don't know. Dx**

**This will be a prideshipping fic. But Prideshipping is a complicated thing to write because of multiple factors. For one. Atem is gone. Another is Seto's personality in general. I'm really interested in writing Kaiba's personality with Mokuba gone. I'm curious as to how his dynamic will change when his sole purpose is gone. That's what I want to write about. Because Seto is just so interesting to me. I didn't do it so he'd be easier to ship because that's just not the case. I actually think it might be harder because of just how broken he'll be. I do have a plan but writing the Seto's dynamic in this my main motivation and I hope this fic interests you to some extent and I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
